


Don't Leave

by taeilnism



Series: Love Today [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love, jaeten, side doyu, side johnil, side winkun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilnism/pseuds/taeilnism
Summary: Ten e Jaehyun superam juntos os medos internos de relacionamentos com seus planos para o futuro e sonhos compartilhados. Os dois provam que pode sim ter sucesso no amor e no profissional.





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz dia dos namorados!  
> Dessa vez foi inspirada em varias músicas mas a titulo é Don't Leave (dá pra entender no final).  
> <3

Se tinha algo que Jaehyun gostava era das músicas que Ten colocava alto no pequeno apartamento que ele morava preenchendo o ar com vida e Jaehyun gostava de como o pequeno rapaz trazia vida em sua vida tão monótona. Nem tudo era flores, Ten do mesmo jeito que trazia a paz e alegria ele também era o motivo de sentimentos confusos e tristezas para Jaehyun e era esses momentos que ele se perguntava se aquilo tudo valia a pena.

Ten era um espirito livre quando conheceu Jaehyun e era em partes feliz assim. Ele estava começando sua carreira no teatro e tudo parecia finalmente se encaixar pela primeira vez em sua vida quando aparentemente o amor bateu em sua porta, Ten estava perto de um surto.

Os dois eram água e óleo, mas que de alguma conseguiam se misturar que apenas eles se entendiam. Naquela manhã, Ten acordou pensando no rumo que seu relacionamento com Jaehyun estava tomando e de alguma forma aquilo preocupava sua cabeça tão atordoada. A música rolava pelo apartamento enquanto Ten colocava a comida que havia comprado na saída do trabalho para jantar com Jaehyun quando o mais novo chegou.

\- Gostei dessa – Jaehyun sorriu mostrando as covinhas para Ten que retribuiu trazendo a jarra de suco e enfim sentando na cadeira.

\- É uma cantora que estou ouvindo esses dias e pensando em fazer uma coreografia com alguma música dela. – Ten respondeu tirando os óculos de grau e acompanhou Jaehyun com os olhos enquanto ele entrou na cozinha para lavar as mãos.

\- Aposto que vão gostar de tudo que você criar – Jaehyun respondeu e sentou-se na cadeira que ficava de frente para Ten.

\- Você acredita muito em mim – O mais velho respondeu e Jaehyun apenas soltou uma risadinha pegando seus hashis e colocando um pouco de arroz na boca e encarou Ten – O dia dos namorados está chegando e queria saber se vamos fazer alguma coisa...

\- Bem, se você quiser fazer... – Jaehyun respondeu – Provavelmente eu trabalhe mais um pouco no programa da noite, sabe como é...

\- Sei. É, eu vou ter que trabalhar até tarde na coreografia que estou pensando e essa é uma grande oportunidade para mim. Eles estão procurando um novo coreografo para as apresentações no teatro e...

\- Você vai competir essa vaga com o seu amigo chinês? – Jaehyun perguntou.

\- Sicheng? Hm, ele já é um dos coreógrafos principais e eu entraria para o time dele, entende? – Ten respondeu lembrando da proposta de não só entrar para o time de Sicheng, mas que ele também poderia ir para China passar uma temporada por lá ajudando nos espetáculos. Não só uma temporada de meses e sim de um ano ou mais, já que Sicheng precisava de uma equipe para trabalhar com ele na companhia do teatro na China. Essa última parte ele preferiu não comentar com Jaehyun...Ainda. 

\- Essa música parece com você – Jaehyun comentou por cima do que Ten havia falado, não por mal, mas pela letra da música o lembrar o seu namorado.

\- _Red Wine_ é o nome dessa – Ten riu reparando na letra da música e olhando para Jaehyun que parecia curtir o som – Não sei se fico feliz ou preocupado em você me comparar com a letra dessa música.

\- Espirito livre. – Jaehyun se esticou para dá um beijinho rápido no sorriso de Ten – Você não me disse o nome da cantora e acho que a coreografia deve ser dessa música, ela é realmente você.

\- A cantora é a Mø e sim talvez eu faça a coreografia dessa música. – Ten deu um sorrisinho de lado feliz em saber que havia encontrado alguém que o apoiava em suas escolhas.

Jaehyun e ele tinham apenas um ano de diferença em idade, Ten mais velho que ele, porém isso nunca foi idade para nenhum dos dois e em muitos casos parecia que Jaehyun era muito mais velho que Ten e o mais velho gostava dessa segurança que o outro passava nas palavras e atitudes.

Porém algo parecia estranho dentro da cabeça de Ten e Jaehyun sentia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa dele e isso o incomodava, mas sempre manteve o espaço que Ten queria em relação aos seus problemas como Ten respeitava o espaço dele.

\- Tá tudo bem mesmo para você não passarmos o dia dos namorados juntos? – Jaehyun perguntou terminando de comer e percebendo que Ten quase não havia tocado na comida.

\- Sim, eu só estou preocupado com essa vaga e já estou me sobrecarregando antecipadamente – Ten respondeu passando a mão no cabelo e suspirando. A música que tocava agora era suave e trazia uma atmosfera aconchegante para ele. O apartamento pequeno de um aspirante a produtor de rádio com cheiro de comida comprada na rua e cores claras e principalmente o cheiro único que Jaehyun tinha e se sobressaia e enchia Ten de sossego e paz.

Jaehyun era a calmaria no espirito dele e sabia que era a tempestade no de Jaehyun e aquilo era uma das coisas que Ten mais gostava.

\- Você pode dormir aqui hoje e ficamos juntinhos na cama ouvindo músicas antigas depois de tomarmos um banho relaxante. Comprei um shampoo de camomila e posso lavar seu cabelo pra te acalmar – Jaehyun disse fazendo um movimento de massagem com as mãos para Ten.

\- Nós agimos como casados, sabia? Quem em pleno namoro toma banho e deixa namorado lavar o cabelo sujo e suado? – Ten deu uma risada que fez Jaehyun encarar o rosto dele por uns minutos.

\- Bom, eu não me importo em casar com você e fazer isso todos os dias. – Jaehyun respondeu – Principalmente se puder ver esse seu sorriso de manhã, de tarde e de noite.

Ten ficou encarando Jaehyun e sentindo que seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Talvez ele realmente amasse Jung Jaehyun, apenas talvez.

\- Por um segundo você me fez acreditar em casamento, Jae, eu quase cai nesses seus olhos brilhantes e sorriso com covinhas.  – Ten disse levantando da mesa e levando os pratos para a pia e Jaehyun acompanhou levando o resto.

\- Eu não pedi você em casamento, Chittaphon... – Jaehyun disse atrás de Ten que sentiu o corpo arrepiar ao ouvir ser chamado pelo nome seguido de um beijo na nuca – _Ainda_.

\- Jaehyun... – Ten se virou para encarar o mais alto e colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele. – Eu preciso lavar meu cabelo.

Jaehyun riu beijando o nariz de Ten.

Que Jaehyun era totalmente apaixonado por Ten isso já era obvio e confirmado em cartório para ele mas todas as vezes que ele e o mais velho tinham os momentos íntimos era quando ele se apaixonava mais ainda por Tem e não era apenas pela questão do sexo e sim por que Jaehyun se sentia completo e confiante perto do menor. Ele não tinha vergonha de nenhuma de ficar sem roupa a frente de Ten pois a forma que Ten olhava para era como se ele fosse a única coisa que importava e era totalmente reciproco.

Ten havia mudado a playlist para músicas antigas e enquanto os dois sorriam, se beijavam e trocavam caricias debaixo do chuveiro parecia que não havia problema fora da bolha que os dois criavam para si.

\- Eu pensei que íamos apenas lavar o cabelo – Jaehyun sorriu sentindo a mão boba de Ten.

 - Não da pra resistir com você assim na minha frente – Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso para Jaehyun.

Jaehyun deixou se levar por Ten e na verdade ele gostava como era levado por qualquer coisa que o mais velho e como ele o fazia se sentir. Os dois saíram do banheiro aos beijos e com a excitação ao extremo permitindo-se sentir um ao outro como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele momento. Nada mais importava quando Ten sentia a respiração pesada e os gemidos de Jaehyun em seu ouvido e como ele precisava de Jaehyun em todos os sentidos e a forma como apenas ele o satisfazia.

As mãos de Jaehyun percorria pelo corpo de Ten explorando novamente os lugares que ele tanto a amava, a cintura, as coxas e deixava beijos pelo pescoço enquanto sentia o menor se contorcendo por baixo dele e Jaehyun amava aquilo. Os dois continuaram aquela dança perfeita e química que tinham, se amando, até seus corpos tremerem pelo alivio e chegarem juntos ao ápice sentindo como se o tempo tivesse parado para eles dois.

Deitados de conchinha, Jaehyun estava de olhos fechados e com o rosto enfiado no pescoço de Ten que brincava levemente com os dedos do mais novo tentando recuperar as forças de seu corpo.

\- Quer casar comigo? – Jaehyun perguntou e riu dando uma mordida leve na orelha de Ten.

\- Não. – Ten respondeu rindo – Você quer ter filhos?

\- Não. – Jaehyun respondeu também rindo – Se você não quer casar comigo, por qual motivo eu iria querer filhos?

\- Faz sentido. – Ten respondeu.

\- Se for menino pode ser Hendery, o que você acha? – Jaehyun disse e sentiu Ten abrir um sorriso.

\- Eu acho lindo e se for menina? – Ten perguntou.

\- Hm, Tessa? Não sei, não sou bom com nomes para meninas – Jaehyun riu e Ten acompanhou.

Ten se perguntou se deveria falar sobre a parte de que se conseguisse a vaga como coreografo para equipe de Sicheng teria que ir para China sem previsão de volta para Seul mas aquele parecia ser um dos momentos precisos demais para ser arruinados e ele não queria quebrar aquela bolha de tranquilidade que estava com Jaehyun.

\- Eu sinto que você está me escondendo alguma coisa – Jaehyun disse baixinho – Você não é de ficar calado assim

Ten apenas se encolheu mais ainda nos braços de Jaehyun deixando o cheiro dele inebriar seus sentidos.

\- Não quero falar disso. – Ten respondeu e logo pouco tempo depois sentiu seus olhos pesarem e caiu no sono.  

 ___________________________

\- Jaehyun! – Johnny acenou para o amigo que entrava no prédio da produtora e aguardava o elevador. Johnny Suh era melhor amigo de Jaehyun e socio e que também era melhor amigo de Ten o que na maioria das vezes era uma dor de cabeça para rapaz ficar no meio da relação dos dois mesmo que evitasse.

\- Chegou cedo, John, caiu da cama? – Jaehyun sorriu para o amigo e ficou ao lado dele.

\- Taeil me empurrou – Ele riu e Jaehyun também imaginando como era engraçado a diferença de tamanho entre Johnny e seu namorado, Taeil, que não ficava muito diferente entre ele e Ten.

Jaehyun se sentia estranho naquela manhã, quando acordou e não viu que Ten estava ao seu lado, parecia que seria um grande e estressante dia. Johnny olhou para o amigo após entrarem no elevador e percebeu a feição séria dele.

\- Preocupado? – Johnny perguntou tirando o celular do bolso.

\- Cansado. Doyoung já chegou? – Jaehyun lembrou que eles precisavam montar o programa de Dia dos Namorados. Ele e Doyoung eram roteiristas e Johnny fazia parte da direção áudio e visual, mas Jaehyun sonhava em ser editor chefe e trabalhava arduamente para isso.

\- Doyoung vai para o Japão, esqueceu? Dia dos Namorados? Yuta é japonês? – Johnny respondeu e riu – Acho bom você ir preparando seu passaporte caso Ten se mude para a China.

Jaehyun olhou para Johnny com os olhos quase saltando para fora e Johnny na mesma hora percebeu que o rapaz não sabia daquele detalhe e me xingou mentalmente por ter a boca enorme.

\- Como assim? – O elevador abriu as portas para o andar deles e Johnny passou a mão no cabelo tentando não entrar muito nos detalhes já que sabia que poderia acabar recebendo os xingamentos no tom agudo de Ten e a expressão de príncipe do gelo de Jaehyun por semanas.

\- Eu pensei que ele tinha falado com você. – Johnny respondeu entrando na sala e ligando o ar-condicionado e indo para sua mesa. – A vaga de coreografo e tudo mais.

\- Isso eu sei, Johnny, eu só não sei sobre essa parte de ir para China – Jaehyun sentou na cadeira de frente para Johnny apenas separado pela mesa.

\- Bem, se ele não contou para você sobre esse detalhe é por que ele tem motivos – Johnny respondeu por fim e ligou a tela do computador – Agora vai trabalhar que você também pode conseguir sua promoção e quem sabe ir pra outro país também

\- Johnny...

\- Jaehyun, eu não vou me meter entre vocês de novo.  – Johnny olhou sério para Jaehyun e depois esperneou como uma criança de 5 anos – Ah, é tão difícil ser o melhor amigo de vocês dois... Estressante!

Jaehyun revirou os olhos e tentou não culpar Johnny por saber primeiro que ele sobre o que acontecia na vida de Ten. Não era ciúmes pois Jaehyun sabia que Johnny era extremamente apaixonado por Taeil e que não conseguia olhar para ninguém além do rapaz porém Jaehyun se sentia traído por Ten ainda ser tão fechado com ele em relação a sua vida e isso o magoava tanto que o deixava louco.

Ten era o amor da vida dele e isso era mais do que fato comprovado em seu coração e mente. Era a razão pela qual Jaehyun queria se tornar um alguém melhor a cada dia, amar aquele homem era o que tinha feito ele voltar a viver.  Jaehyun passou tanto tempo sozinho que havia esquecido como era amar, como era sentir emoções que consumia o corpo como fogo e foi graças a Ten e ao jeito dele de ver o mundo que Jaehyun voltou a se sentir, de uma forma dramática e literal, humano.

Após sair da sala de Johnny e ir para a sala que dividia com Doyoung e que naquele dia estaria sozinho o mais novo passou o dia inteiro pensando se deveria falar sobre isso com Ten ou esperar que ele mesmo falasse, mas a ansiedade já começava a come-lo vivo por dentro. Não, ele não iria atrapalhar Ten essa semana sobre assuntos que poderia tirar sua concentração de seu trabalho e ele jamais impediria o mais velho em seus objetivos assim como não queria ser atrapalhado nos seus.

Seria aquilo saudável para os dois? Colocar sempre a carreira acima do relacionamento deles? Jaehyun sentia-se livre para falar com Ten sobre qualquer coisa que o incomodasse, mas por qual motivo aquele assunto não parecia fácil de falar e por que ele sentia que poderia perder Ten no próximo que desse?

\- Chittaphon... Por que você come meu cérebro sem mesmo tirar ele da minha cabeça – ele murmurou e como telepatia, uma mensagem de Ten surgiu em seu celular.

_ten_

_vou ficar no teatro até tarde_ _☹_

_jaehyun_

_td bem, vou ter que trabalhar até mais tarde_

_Doyoung foi para o japão_

_ten_

_japão?_

_Jaehyun_

_Hm, doyu e o relacionamento a distância deles_

_ten_

_ah, o yuta... tinha esquecido XD_

_posso ligar para vc qnd eu chegar em casa?_ _☹_

Jaehyun sentiu o coração acelerar.

_Jaehyun_

_deve >:( te amo _

Sem respostas para a última mensagem e logo o arrependimento bateu em parecer um grudento apaixonado enviando te amo para Ten, mas ele não estava mentindo em nenhuma vez que falava isso para o baixinho. Restava aguardar a noite e ouvir a voz dele para acalmar seu coração que batia mais rápido que piloto em fuga.

________________________________

Ten encarava a tela do celular lendo aquele ‘’te amo’’ com o coração na mão e um sorriso no rosto. Era possível que alguém finalmente fazia seus olhos encherem de água e seu corpo todo tremer só em ler uma frase pequena como aquela? Sim era e Jaehyun era o responsável em fazer que ele se sentisse amado como nunca foi. A sala de pratica rodeada por espelhos refletia um Ten satisfeito e apaixonado quando Sicheng entrou com um sorrisinho de lado e uma sacola de restaurante.

\- Meu Deus, Lana Del Rey... Você está apaixonado e sofrendo? – Ele colocou a sacola na frente de Ten que deu um sorriso radiante.

\- Eu gosto dessa música, _Cherry,_ já dancei e foi bem difícil criar uma coreografia com essa batida para seu governo. – Ele respondeu e abriu as sacolas sentindo o cheiro de jajangmyeon.

\- Você é talentoso e eu sei disso. Vim ajudar você na coreografia – Sicheng sentou no chão na frente de Ten e pegou sua vasilha de plástico com seu macarrão.

\- Isso é favoritismo. – Ten riu colocando um pouco na boca e se deliciando com o gosto invadindo sua boca.

Sicheng deu o sorrisinho que Ten podia ter certeza que foi um dos motivos que Kun se apaixonou por ele, as maçãs do rosto ficavam em evidencia deixando toda a expressão impossível de resistir.

\- Não é favoritismo, estou aqui como amigo e não como um dos jurados e alias todo mundo aqui dentro sabe que você é o favorito – Sicheng respondeu dando de ombros, mas também sorrindo.

\- Eu estou nervoso com isso e não falei sobre a possível mudança para a China para o Jaehyun – Ten disse tentando manter em mente a frase de Jaehyun na ultima mensagem. – Ando criando muita expectativa, isso é tudo que eu quero e eu não sei...

\- Tenho certeza que ele vai apoiar você em qualquer decisão sua – Sicheng respondeu.

Ten só concordou com a cabeça sem a muita certeza daquilo. Apesar de ser tão fechado nos sentimentos dele, Ten gostava de Jaehyun. Na verdade, ele achava que o amava, mas tinha medo em se entregar dessa forma e acabar magoado no final de alguma forma e não queria machucar Jaehyun também e era por isso que não havia falado sobre essa parte da mudança caso conseguisse a vaga.

Seu coração ficava tão pequeno em pensar que poderia ficar sem Jaehyun, sem a risada dele e como ele ficava vermelho quando Ten falava algo malicioso e de todas as vezes que Ten bateu na porta dele chorando de exaustão pelo trabalho e ele cuidou de todas as suas dores. Jaehyun cuidou de todas as dores físicas e emocionais de Ten e ele se esforçava a cada dia para se abrir mais ainda para o mais novo.

Ten tinha medo de relacionamentos, o histórico com seus dois únicos relacionamentos era tão desgastante que deixou um trauma em seu peito, então quando Jaehyun apareceu em sua vida através de Johnny ele achou que talvez as coisas não estivessem tão perdidas como ele tinha fincado na sua mente.

Ficou com Sicheng até de madrugada na sala de pratica e para o começo tinha sido bem produtivo e a confiança em si havia aumentado com as palavras que Sicheng tinha dito mais cedo sobre ele ser o favorito, mas da forma como isso soou bom também colocou mais pressão nas costas dele.

Quando chegou em casa percebeu que o celular estava descarregado e pela hora Jaehyun já estava dormindo também, já passava das duas da manhã, e seria melhor não incomodar então foi tomar um banho enquanto o celular recarregava. Ao voltar e ver que havia ligado, tinha duas chamadas perdidas de Jaehyun e então ele decidiu apenas enviar uma mensagem perguntando se ainda estava acordado, mas não obteve resposta então decidiu dormir.

Os dias seguintes seguiram da mesma forma para os dois: Trabalho até tarde e apenas trocas de mensagens. Nenhum dos dois estava feliz com a situação, mas ambos estavam focados demais em suas tarefas e cansados para abrir qualquer tipo discussão sobre o relacionamento mesmo que os dois fossem adeptos de que a comunicação é sempre importante, porém também evitavam qualquer tipo de desgaste emocional.

 

xxx

Jaehyun decidiu sair do trabalho mais cedo e ir até o teatro pegar Ten para jantar e passarem aquela noite de sexta-feira juntos depois de não terem se visto a semana passada toda incluindo o fim de semana que o mais velho passou toda treinando no teatro. No caminho, decidiu comprar uma rosa vermelha para entregar a Ten e um snack que ele tanto gostava de beliscar enquanto estava ocupado quando parou de frente ao teatro e viu Ten esperando ele parado com sua bolsa no ombro e com um sorriso cansado no rosto ele finalmente sentiu toda sua angustia sair de seu peito.

Ele buzinou para que Ten entrasse no carro e foi o que o garoto fez, sentou no banco do passageiro e fechou os olhos e logo em seguida virando a cabeça para olhar para Jaehyun.

\- Casa ou restaurante? – Jaehyun perguntou esticando o braço para passar os dedos no rosto de Ten que fechou os olhos de novo com o carinho que estava recebendo.

\- Casa. Estou com saudades de você então definitivamente casa. – Ele disse e Jaehyun sorriu satisfeito com a resposta que recebeu.

Eles seguiram para o apartamento de Jaehyun e Ten estava praticamente chorando de dor nas pernas devido aos esforços que estava fazendo, mas não quis falar para não preocupar Jaehyun mais ainda e ele sabia que a semana que passou sua alimentação era apenas sanduíches de queijo e café.

\- Vou preparar algo para comermos e você me conta como foi sua semana – Jaehyun disse vendo Ten deitar no sofá esticando as pernas.

\- Foi cansativa. O Sicheng está me ajudando na coreografia e acho que isso é um pouco de favoritismo e um empurrão só que ele diz que está apenas me ajudando como amigo e que Kun como diretor musical também não tá vendo problema então...

\- Então isso está sendo um peso maior para você? – Jaehyun chegou perto do sofá olhando para baixo e vendo Ten de olhos fechados – Chittaphon...

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou Jaehyun.

\- Johnny disse, não é? – Ten falou sabendo pelo tom que Jaehyun chamou seu nome verdadeiro.

\- Acidentalmente, por que não contou? – Jaehyun sentou no sofá colocando as pernas de Ten por cima dele e começou a massagear.

\- Não sei se vou conseguir... Não queria colocar expectativas em você também – Ten respondeu.

\- Você pode se mudar para a China... – Jaehyun olhava para Ten enquanto massageava as panturrilhas subindo para as coxas.

\- Bem, é... Se eu _conseguir_ a vaga, sim, eu irei. – Ten respondeu – Você... hm...

\- Eu jamais impediria você de ir para algum lugar para seguir seus sonhos. Não me importo em ir para a China algumas vezes no mês – Jaehyun deu um sorrisinho de lado que mostrou a covinha.

\- Jaehyun... – Ten sentiu as lagrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto e Jaehyun se debruçou sobre ele beijando as bochechas para limpar as lagrimas e depois depositou um beijo nos lábios de Ten.

Não era um beijo com segundas intenções e sim um beijo terno e acolhedor, um beijo que falava mais do que se os dois estivessem conversando e era um beijo que acalmou o coração de ambos.

\- Você vai conseguir tudo que sonha, tudo. Eu sei disso. – Jaehyun falou baixinho colando a testa dele na de Ten.

\- Eu amo você. – Ten disse olhando nos olhos de Jaehyun que fechou os dele se deliciando com o que tinha escutado naquele momento. – Eu amo você de verdade, Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun voltou a beijar Ten e mataram a saudade ali mesmo no pequeno sofá dele. Esquecendo totalmente o cansaço físico e mental e focando apenas naquele momento como se um fosse o energético do outro e só isso que importasse. Nada mais poderia impedir os dois após terem a certeza de que estariam juntos apoiando um ao outro em qualquer situação e em qualquer lugar do mundo.

XXX

 

Finalmente havia chegado o dia decisivo para a carreira de Ten, três meses de esforço físico e noites viradas na sala de pratica, ele estava com os nervos a flor da pele e sentindo a adrenalina começar a subir. A música que ele havia escolhido não era a que Jaehyun havia dito, mas uma que ele ouviu quando explorava suas playlists e a letra era apropriada e com a ajuda de Kun, o arranjo ficou como ele queria e estava pronto para conseguir o que ele queria.

Um dos principais jurados chamou o nome de Ten para subir ao palco e ele olhou para Sicheng que apenas o encorajou com um aceno na cabeça e Kun começou a tocar com um sorriso de satisfação a música _Fame_ com base no cover de Mree e com um arranjo dele para o piano e sabendo que estava tudo perfeito para Ten.

Quando Ten começou a se movimentar pelo palco, nos primeiros passos, já era claro para todos que a vaga era dele e somente dele. Os movimentos poderosos e as expressões que deixou todos focados nele, o palco era como um altar para Ten e ninguém teria coragem de tira-lo de lá.

Sicheng sorriu ao ver os jurados principais, com maior poder de escolha, perplexos e tão concentrados em Ten que já sabia a resposta. O fim da música e da apresentação arrancou aplausos e assobios de todos presentes na plateia do teatro, formado pelos dançarinos e outros funcionários, e Ten olhou para o fundo da última fileira e viu quatro rostos conhecidos escondidos. Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeil e Doyoung estavam presentes para ver sua apresentação e o sorriso deles aplaudindo de pé fez com que seu coração soltasse as correntes e tivesse a ciência de que era feliz. Kun também aplaudia sorrindo para ele e Sicheng fazia uns barulhos de ‘’uhul’’ e a satisfação de meses de trabalho e dores compensou naquele momento que mesmo que não conseguisse ser promovido a coreografo principal ele estaria feliz e realizado por ter pessoas que o amavam e o apoiavam.

 

\- Senhor Chittaphon, foi uma apresentação incrível que apenas um coreografo de verdade pode fazer – Um dos jurados começou a falar quando os aplausos – Entretanto, eu devo perguntar uma coisa a você... Está pronto para mudar-se para outro país?

Ten olhou para o fundo do teatro encontrando os olhos de Jaehyun que o encorajou.

\- Sim. – Ten respondeu. – Estou pronto para qualquer desafio.

O homem concordou e olhou para o outro e Sicheng que também acenaram com a cabeça em afirmação ao que já era obvio.

\- Você é o novo coreografo principal da nossa companhia de dança. – O homem disse e Ten caiu de joelhos sorrindo e Kun foi até ele o abraçando e Sicheng subiu no palco se juntando ao abraço.

\- Eu consegui – Ele dizia chorando enquanto Kun e Sicheng repetiam que ele merecia.

 

No fundo do teatro os outros também estavam felizes pela conquista de Ten, Jaehyun sentia como se ele estivesse ganhado na loteria ou algo do tipo em ver a felicidade no rosto de Ten e como ver ele dançando era a coisa mais linda que tinha para ele.

\- Pronto para viver de ponte aérea como eu? – Doyoung falou erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo.

\- Estou pronto para ser feliz – Jaehyun respondeu respondendo e deu um tchau para Ten – Vamos sair todos para comemorar.

\- Comida e bebida, tudo que precisamos – Taeil falou e Johnny bateu palmas animado.

 

Durante a noite, todos se reuniram na casa de Taeil e Johnny que tinha um quintal bastante aconchegante já que eram os únicos que não moravam em apartamento. Ascenderam a velha churrasqueira, compraram bebidas e tipos de comidas para acompanhar como se fosse uma festa de fim de ano. Os casais estavam todos com seus pares exceto Doyoung que estava no celular com Yuta em chamada de vídeo para ele não se sentir excluído da festa.

\- Ten, sua apresentação foi incrível! Parecia um anjo, não sei explicar só sei que quase chorei – Taeil falou colocando um pedaço de carne na boca

\- Eu tive a ajuda do Sicheng e o Kun me ajudou com o arranjo da música... Eles que deram um empurrãozinho – Ten olhou para Kun que revirou os olhos.

\- Fizemos o nosso trabalho – Kun respondeu

\- Achei que você iria dançar aquela música que falei – Jaehyun disse e Ten riu.

\- Hm, apesar de ser boa pra se coreografar não iria ficar como eu queria então a que eu dancei parecia mais apropriada para a ocasião.

\- Foi uma boa escolha. – Johnny que tirava fotos de todo mundo sorriu e virou a câmera para Jaehyun e Ten. – Digam ‘’Ten Coreografo Principal’’

A noite seguiu com festa, mas Ten e Jaehyun sabiam que precisariam conversar como seria daqui para frente. Provavelmente ele teria que ir para China em dois meses e bem, seria difícil sair de lá no período de treino então o casal preferiu curtir a comemoração com os amigos e pensar nessa parte depois.

_________________________

\- Jaehyun, você vai me fazer perder o avião! – Ten gritava dentro do carro no banco do passageiro enquanto Jaehyun corria para entrar no carro.

\- Eu tinha esquecido as chaves, calma. – Jaehyun respondeu colocando a chave na ignição e ligando o carro – Você vai chegar na China nem que eu mesmo te leve.

\- Você quer se ver livre de mim? – Ten olhou para Jaehyun vendo o namorado rir.

\- Jamais. – Jaehyun respondeu rindo da expressão de Ten.

\- Yoonoh...

\- Chittaphon...

\- Você tem um amante? – Ten perguntou e Jaehyun explodiu em uma gargalhada que fez com que Ten também risse.

\- O que? Não! Eu passo meus dias enfurnado na produtora com pessoas que você também conhece, tenho nem tempo para ter amante pois já o tempo livre eu passo com você. – Jaehyun responde e soltou um beijinho para Ten.

\- As vezes você é tão brega que me arrepia – Ten respondeu – Falando sério, eu não acredito que já vou chegar lá e começar a ver audições de novos dançarinos e preparar um musical inteiro... Isso é insano.

\- Mandar nos outros é algo que você sabe fazer muito bem então eu tenho certeza que o musical vai ser perfeito com você, Sicheng e Kun no comando. – Jaehyun comentou e Ten esticou o braço para alisar a nuca de Jaehyun.

\- Eu tô tão feliz com minha carreira e por ter achado o amor da minha vida, parece um sonho. – Ten disse e encostou a cabeça no banco olhando para Jaehyun.

\- Será que não da pra gente fazer uma paradinha antes de ir pro aeroporto, você falando assim me deixa um pouco feliz demais – Jaehyun disse e Ten gargalhou.

\- Jaehyun, você quer transar agora?

\- Não...

\- A gente passou os últimos dois meses parecendo coelhos no cio -Tem respondeu olhando para Jaehyun que ficava vermelho.

\- Eu não quero transar... Era outra coisa – Jaehyun falou baixinho ainda vermelho demais para encarar Ten.

\- O que?

\- Agora não dá mais, fica para a próxima. – Ele respondeu e Ten deu de ombros.

Ten e Jaehyun se despediram de uma forma não muito dramática ou cheio de choros, eles preferiam encarar aquilo como um até logo ou te vejo mais tarde era menos doloroso. Eles já haviam se resolvido antes mesmo de Ten se apresentar, na noite que ele disse que amava Jaehyun, que eles estavam juntos para qualquer situação.

 

**3 MESES DEPOIS**

Johnny entrou saltitante na sala de Doyoung e Jaehyun com dois papeis na mão colocando na mesa de cada um.

\- Nossa demissão? – Doyoung falou olhando para Johnny que sorria – Por que você tá sorrindo igual um esquilo comendo nozes?

Johnny murchou o sorriso para Doyoung que olhou para com um olhar de ironia.

\- A transferência de vocês... Mexi meus pauzinhos e fofoca vai e fofoca vem e consegui convencer o chefe de vocês a transferirem seus cargos para as filias do Japão e da China. – Johnny disse olhando para Doyoung ao mencionar Japão e olhou para Jaehyun ao mencionar China.

\- Não brinca!!! – Jaehyun deu um pulo da cadeira – Isso é pegadinha?

\- Johnny você está falando sério? – Doyoung começou a ler o papel.

\- Não, esse papel aí é dizendo que agora vocês são parte da equipe de limpeza da produtora – Johnny respondeu Doyoung e olhou para ele irônico do mesmo jeito que ele havia olhado parar Johnny antes.

\- Johnny... Como? Meu Deus, isso é loucura – Jaehyun estava todo tremendo.

\- Loucura? Vocês provavelmente vão ser promovidos a editores chefe das filiais do Japão e da China que é por acaso o país que o namorado de vocês mora e vocês tão achando que eu tô ficando louco?

Doyoung pegou o celular e discou o número de Yuta que deu fora de área e ele bufou de frustração. Jaehyun ainda processava a ideia de que também iria morar na China e que provavelmente seria promovido ao cargo que tanto sonhava. Três meses que Ten estava lá e um mês que ele não via o mais velho e aquela noticia parecia irreal demais para ser verdade.

\- Para quando eles estão prevendo essa transferência? – Doyoung perguntou relendo o papel de novo.

\- Vão dá um mês para vocês dois preparem a vida de vocês aqui para irem, mas se conseguirem ir antes desse prazo acho que eles vão ficar mais felizes. Os dois editores chefe de cada filial estão na lista de demissão então eles querem urgência. – Johnny respondeu olhando para Jaehyun que ainda estava estático.

\- Eu nem sei ainda como reagir – Jaehyun disse olhando para o papel e em seguida para Johnny e Doyoung. – Meu Deus é tudo muito rápido...

\- Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz – Johnny falou confuso.

\- E estou! – Jaehyun sentou na cadeira – Eu vou pedir o Ten em casamento.

Doyoung e Johnny olharam para ele de olhos arregalados.

\- Ok – Doyoung respondeu – Você é promovido e comemora pedindo seu namorado em casamento... Gostei.

Jaehyun levou apenas uma semana para preparar sua ida para a China. Não disse nada para Ten, na verdade não disse o detalhe de que também estava indo para morar, só que iria em alguns dias a trabalho.

_________________________

Ten estava sentado na mesa de frente para o palco, ainda estava no período de audições e faltava poucas pessoas para avaliar e ele finalmente sair para almoçar. Quando as luzes do teatro desligaram e a batida de _Red Wine_ começou e Jaehyun apareceu destacado pelo único holofote que iluminava o palco e começou a dançar e Ten parecia chocado demais com a cena e um sorriso no rosto vendo o seu namorado performando tão bem daquele jeito.

Então alguns dançarinos apareceram atrás de Jaehyun quando a música trocou para outra música da mesma cantora de _Red Wine_ e Jaehyun começou a cantar a letra com o instrumental e os dançarinos em uma coreografia sincronizada atrás dele. _Don’t Leave_ na voz de Jaehyun era algo que Ten não sabia que precisava ouvir até ouvir e ver ele cantando exclusivamente para ele.

Quando chegou ao fim e Jaehyun olhou para Ten tirando um caixinha do bolso, desceu do palco e foi até a mesa que Ten estava e abriu a caixinha mostrando um anel dentro.

\- Quer casar comigo? – Jaehyun perguntou

\- _What we have here is irreplaceable_ _. No, I won't trade this for nothing._ _I may not ever get my shit together but ain't nobody gonna love you better than me_ – Ten cantou a parte favorita dele da música e sorriu para Jaehyun – Ninguém vai te amar melhor que eu, eu aceito casar com você.

Os dois se abraçaram e todos presentes bateram palmas para eles. Jaehyun disse naquela noite após terem matado a saudade um do outro, depois de quase quebrarem a cama do hotel que ele estava, que havia recebido a proposta de transferência para China como editor chefe da parte jornalística da produtora e a reação de Ten foi logo em procurar uma casa para comprarem e organizar a mudança deles para ela.

\- Precisou mudarmos de país para você aceitar morar comigo – Jaehyun disse brincando com o cabelo de Ten.

\- Hm, as coisas acontecem como deve ser... Eu não esqueci também nossa conversa sobre ter filhos – Ten falou manhoso.

\- Hendery ou Tessa, claro – Jaehyun riu.

\- Hendery, eu acho que o Hendery será o primeiro. – Ten respondeu e fechou os olhos pronto para dormir nos braços de Jaehyun depois de tanto tempo e finalmente com a sensação de que agora estava vivendo de verdade.

 Jaehyun e Ten viajaram para os Estados Unidos para oficializarem o casamento deles e após pouco tempo de casados retornaram para conseguir uma barriga de aluguel para terem o primeiro filho deles. Hendery. E cada dia tiveram a certeza que tudo poderia dá certo quando acontecia como deveria ser e que quando se ama e confia as coisas entre um casal se tornam leve. 


End file.
